Marauders and Sugar
by Ajem
Summary: The Marauders are on a sugar high. Chaos ensues.
1. Enter: The Sugar

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Marauders. I wish I did, except for Peter. Kitsune wants him so she can roast him over the barbeque. Oh, yeah, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Remus Lupin was lying on his bed reading when Sirius, James, and Peter came into the dormitory. They went to Remus bed and dropped food onto it. There were eight bags of sugar.

"Padfoot, Wormtail, and I present you with the only thing the house elves would give us. Wormtail was harassing them for food again."

Peter squeaked in response. Remus looked down at the bags of sugar.

"What are we going to do with these? You weren't planning an _eating _all of this, where you?"

Sirius and James just smiled and opened the bags.

**Three minutes later:**

James had Remus strapped onto his bed, holding his mouth open so Sirius could pour the sugar into his mouth, a little at a time. Peter had already eaten his two bags of sugar, and Sirius was halfway through one. James had finished one bag, but wouldn't eat the other until Remus had eaten something.

"Padfoot? Padfoot! PADFOOT!!!"

Sirius stopped pouring the sugar and looked over at James.

"Prongs?"

James pointed at Remus, who was covered in sugar.

"Oh..."


	2. Authors' Note

**Authors' Note: **Sorry, everyone. I'm having a bit of a writers' block with this fic. If anyone has any idea what I can do as the first thing the Marauders do on their sugar high, let me know. I may get a randomburst of inspiration for the next chapter, and if I do, I'll try to incorperate some ideas into later chapters.Oh, and a little update on the other fics:

TSIN: Next chapter should be up within a week.

The Wanderers: Within a month, Ajem and Aurora are having... problems.


	3. Songs about Hair

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders. I also do not own the original idea for this fic, as Ace and Kitsune had this account and then they moved and gave me the account. Oh, yes, the Marauders belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Remus, Sirius, and Peter explored the corridors. "WHERE'D HE GO?"

The few students around them looked at Sirius like he was insane. Remus simply pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius, his hair immediately turned hot pink. Peter and Remus exchanged glances, and burst into a fit of giggles.

"SIRIUS HAS PINK HAIR, SIRIUS HAS PINK HAIR, SIRIUS HAS PINK HAAAAAIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR LA DE DA DE DA!"

James appeared at that moment, and joined in the laughter, "S-S-S-S-SIRIUS? I-IS THAT YOU?"

Sirius growled, then pounced on the three. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at James. "MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Peter and Remus burst into laughter again. "JAMES HAS PURPLE HAIR, JAMES HAS PURPLE HAIR, JAMES HAS PURPLE HAAAAAAIIIIIRRRRRRRRRR LA DE DA DE

DA!"

James pointed his wand at Peter, who now had lime green hair. The other three boys sang now, "PETER HAS GREEN HAIR, PETER HAS GREEN HAIR, PETER HAS GREEN HAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRR LA DE DA DE DA!"

All three advanced on Remus. They pulled out their wands. "W-w-wait... no... please MERCY! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE SPARE ME!" His hair was immediately turned a bright aqua blue. They all stood up, Remus glaring at the other three. "Do. Not. Say. A. Thing."

They nodded, then... "REMUS HAS BLUE HAIR, REMUS HAS BLUE HAIR, REMUS HAS BLUE HAAAAAAIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR LA DE DA DE DA!"

"POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

The boys looked up to see McGonnagall glaring at them, a crowd of students behind her. She immediately sent them on their way."I want the four of you in my office. Now." They four exchanged glances, then silently followed.

"Explain."

Peter burst out laughing, causing the other three boys to laugh as well. McGonnagall watched for a moment, before she heard the word 'sugar'. The door to Professor McGonnagall's office opened, and there stood Lily Evans. "Professor, I'm sorry, but, the boys are on a sugar high. It would be best to just let them let it out." McGonnagall nodded, her lips pursed.

"If we must."

The boys all got off of the floor and left the room, singing, "WE HAVE COLORFUL HAIR, WE HAVE COLORFUL HAIR, WE HAVE COLORFUL HAAAAAAIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR LA DE DA DE DA!"


End file.
